


Желаю, чтоб сбылось хоть раз

by MouseGemini



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Starkquill - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк никогда не был добр к себе. Но потом Питер Квилл приглашает его на спутник, который считается местом, где возможно все, и доказывает, что это действительно так. Даже для того, кто такого не заслуживает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желаю, чтоб сбылось хоть раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wish I May, Wish I Might](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237541) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



> Спасибо бете - Vincentius Pomponius. :)

Строго говоря, Питер остается в империи крии персоной нон грата из-за своей непредумышленной, но катастрофической ошибки, в результате которой Фаланга проникла на территорию крии и почти их уничтожила — а заодно и половину Галактики [1]. Все это случилось несколько лет назад, но у крии долгая память, и Стражи по возможности стараются держаться от их земель подальше.

Но Ра’Вел находится внутри их границ, так что приходится направляться туда. И в свете этого события возникает интересный вопрос.

— Скажи-ка мне еще разок, зачем нам туда? — спрашивает Тони. — Что в этом месте такого особенного?

— Подобный вопрос может задавать лишь тот, кто ни разу там не был, — отвечает Рокет, многозначительно подмигивая Гаморе.

— Это искусственный спутник, — говорит Питер. — Никому не известно, кто и когда его создал.

— Все ваши глупые земные легенды о «планетах наслаждения» — ничто по сравнению с Ра’Вел, — добавляет Рокет.

Дракс одобрительно хмыкает.

Тони оглядывает стол. На нем еще стоят пустые после обеда тарелки, потому что никто не озаботился тем, чтобы убрать за собой. Уже достаточно поздно, но кажется, все настроены не идти спать, а поговорить.  
Сегодня предмет их беседы — Ра’Вел, к которому они и направляются. И историй о нем, похоже, полным-полно.

— На Ра’Вел найдется все, что только можно себе вообразить, — продолжает Рокет. — Я имею в виду _вообще все_.

Секунду все молчат; каждый думает о своем, без сомнения, вспоминая прошлые визиты на этот так называемый волшебный спутник.

Тони смотрит на них, не зная, что сказать. Иногда у него возникает ощущение, что Стражам нравится… ну не то чтобы насмехаться над ним (это предполагает наличие жестокости, которой у них нет), но дразнить — возможно, тому причиной его восторженное земное невежество. Но в этот раз, кажется, они всерьез предаются ностальгии.  
Похоже, это место _действительно_ настолько удивительное.

Он слегка улыбается, невольно заинтересовавшись. Тони знает, что они из кожи вон лезут, чтобы туда выбраться, что Ра’Вел выбрали из-за него (наверняка Питер настоял и всех уговорил, дождавшись, пока Тони выйдет).

Он не против.

Вообще, его тут быть не должно. И ему не должно быть тут так хорошо. В конце концов, ему нужно быть на Земле, исправлять то, что натворил. Заглаживать свою вину.  
Это Кэрол предложила, чтобы он полетел в космос. Вернувшись из собственного путешествия, [2] она обнаружила, что он заперся в доме в Калифорнии. Ему было настолько стыдно за историю с Экстремисом в Сан-Франциско и свое поведение по отношению к другим Мстителям, что он не мог заставить себя вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Она отчитала его за произошедшее, но потом простила. Он разразился рыданиями прямо перед ней, и Кэрол успокаивала его, как успокаивал ее саму Тони много лет назад. [3]

Когда эмоции немного улеглись, Кэрол сказала:  
— Тони, когда последний раз ты был по-настоящему счастлив?

У него не нашлось ответа. Он правда не мог вспомнить. Поэтому выбрал самое подходящее, что пришло на ум, и сказал, что был счастлив в космосе со Стражами Галактики. Это не было полной правдой, потому что даже тогда на его плечах тяжелым грузом лежали мысли о разрывах и его роли в этой истории [4]. Но он _правда_ наслаждался теми днями, несмотря ни на что, поэтому утверждение, что именно тогда он и был счастлив, не казалось такой уж ложью. 

Кэрол все организовала, убедила его, что не надо встречаться с Мстителями перед отлетом. Этот совет он хотел проигнорировать, потому что стремился увидеть сначала Стива, но она настояла.

— Сожги все мосты, — сказала она. — И просто улетай.

Теперь он понимает, что она была права. Пробыв на корабле два дня, он обнаружил, что постепенно расслабляется, освобождается от тех тяжких нош, который тяготили его. Вся вина, все угрызения совести и самообвинения — все это, кажется, немного отпускало его из цепких когтей. 

И многое из этого произошло благодаря человеку, сидящему сейчас напротив.

Во время первого путешествия со Стражами они с Питером Квиллом легко сошлись. Их дружба завязалась на удивление быстро, и возникало ощущение, что они знакомы много лет. Это застало Тони врасплох — то, как легко они перешли от осторожного приятельства к крепкой дружбе, с внутренними шутками, понятными только им, и перемигиванием во время общей беседы. А когда они начали спать вместе, Тони, кажется, был удивлен больше всех. Но это было хорошо. Очень хорошо.

И да, кажется, тут он раньше был счастлив.

Тони думает, что, возможно, даже мог бы быть счастлив снова.

* * *  
Они прилетают на Ра’Вел два дня спустя. Спутник действительно просто невероятный.

Люди отправляются сюда, когда у них есть деньги, которыми можно сорить, и время, которое можно убивать. Тут все продается, и все очень дорого стоит. Здесь десятки ресторанов, предлагающих блюда на любой вкус. Огни казино расцвечивают ночь, обещая еще больше денег. Бары и клубы выстроены вдоль улиц, и звуки дюжины различных типов музыки сливаются в единую какофонию.  
Вдали от городов — которые на самом деле не города, а скопления отелей и ресторанов, давшие основу градоподобным структурам — находятся огромные биокуполы, в которых содержатся различные экосистемы. Можно провести день, резвясь на пляже и плавая в зеленом океане. Устроить пикник на вершине горы под фиолетовым небом. Забраться на вулкан. Отправиться в полет во время грозового шторма в ночи. Возможно все!

Остальные Стражи уже разошлись — Рокет и Грут вместе, Дракс и Гамора в разные стороны. На космодроме остались только Питер и Тони. Они могут взять беспилотное такси и отправиться куда угодно. А если захотят забраться куда-нибудь подальше, скажем, на другую сторону спутника, то каждые пятнадцать минут отходят рейсовые шаттлы.  
Здесь, на Ра’Вел, время — деньги.

— Куда ты хочешь? — спрашивает Питер.

Тони оглядывается на него. Он чувствует внезапный всплеск радужного возбуждения — давно у него такого не было. Он в странном новом мире, в котором, кажется, [i]на самом деле[/i] возможно все. Здесь найдутся удивительные новые технологии для изучения. Новые люди и культуры, которые можно для себя открыть. Странная новая еда, которую можно попробовать, и музыка — чтобы послушать.  
И все это можно сделать вместе с Питером.

Он улыбается.

— Это ты был тут раньше, — говорит он. — Я туда же, куда и ты.

— Здесь столько мест, которые я хочу тебе показать, — восклицает Питер. — Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

Питер так и не спросил, что же такого ужасного натворил Тони на Земле, или почему сбежал к ним. Никто не спрашивал. Никто не осудил его за то, что он использует их как повод сбежать от ответственности. Они просто приняли его, не задавая лишних вопросов. Возможно, Кэрол все им рассказала. Возможно, они получали новости из собственных источников.  
А возможно, им просто все равно.

— Давай просто пошатаемся по округе, — предлагает он. — Посмотрим, что тут есть.

Питер кивает.

— Ладно.

Они отправляются в город. Такси предстает из себя платформу с местами для сидения вдоль стен и большим пространством посередине, куда можно сложить все покупки. Водителя нет, и Тони с радостью бы разобрал механизм, чтобы изучить систему навигации, но конечно, он этого делать не будет. Всем выдан строгий наказ не привлекать к себе внимания. Возможно, на Ра’Вел нет закона и порядка, но если начнется переполох, крии могут отправить солдат разведать, что случилось.

За несколько минут они добираются до места назначения. Перед ними раскинулся город. Смешались в кучу огни, надписи и создания всех цветов и форм, а также музыка, андроиды — и все это находится в постоянном движении. Тони какое-то время стоит и просто таращится, как обычный турист, каковым, межу прочим, и является.

— Готов? — спрашивает Питер.

Тони обдумывает ответ. Он, конечно, в костюме, потому что не знал, чего ожидать от этого места. Пожалуй, это справедливое решение; Питер взял свой пистолет, и другие Стражи тоже были вооружены. Здесь наверняка полно воришек, и это логично, учитывая, сколько вокруг толстосумов.

Впрочем, осмотревшись, он начинает сомневаться, что ему понадобится броня. Если бы Ра’Вал был на самом деле опасным, Питер бы его никогда сюда не привез. И, наверное, выказывать время от времени доверие бывает полезным.

Снять броню, отправив мысленный приказ Экстремису [5], легко. Она компактно собирается, но в этот раз не в его собственном теле, времена Блидинг Эдж [6] давно прошли. Это новый алый костюм — он разрушил серебристый, который носил во времена установления тирании в Сан-Франциско [7] — разбирается и прессуется в крошечные сегменты, которые убираются в чехол, прикрепленный к поясу. Это занимает буквально секунды, и если кто из прохожих и видел весь процесс, то и виду не подал.

— Удобненько, — с восхищением говорит Питер.

Тони кивает. Он знает, что эгоистично оставлять себе Экстремис, тогда как пришлось забрать его у всех остальных, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он спорил на эту тему с Кэрол, утверждая, что так сможет сделать больше добра и быстрее искупить то, что натворил. Лишить себя Экстремиса было бы финальным шагом на пути покаяния. Он молчит о том, что это стало бы еще и тягчайшим наказанием. Тони никогда и никому не говорил об этом, но он правда скучал по Экстремису; ему нравится снова иметь этот вирус. Повторная потеря станет ужасным ударом… но, наверное, он этого заслуживает.

Сейчас, впрочем, апгрейд у него есть, а значит, можно без колебаний им пользоваться. Экстремис помогает Тони понимать языки инопланетян. Пока что он не осмеливается подключаться к какой-либо технике, но знает наверняка, что _попытается_ позже.

Пока же достаточно просто смотреть. Тони стоит на тротуаре в черно-голубом поддоспешнике (не сильно отличающемся от того, что носят остальные).

— Куда пойдем? 

— Куда хочешь, — отвечает Питер, и они выдвигаются.

* * *  
День проносится в вихре событий. Как бы случайно Питер приводит их на рынок, предназначенный для тех, кто интересуется техникой. Когда Тони понимает, что тут продают, он буквально открывает рот от радостного шока.

— Боже мой, у них тут есть… — он спешит вперед, от изумления забыв договорить.

Он счастливо бродит по рынку часами, покупает то, что может себе позволить, а все остальное жадно рассматривает. Теперь-то он знает, почему в такси так много свободного места; оно ему определенно понадобится, чтобы доставить все купленное к кораблю.

Питер следует за ним, пока Тони рассматривает и покупает, и совсем не жалуется, что ему отведена роль носильщика. Когда может, он объясняет предназначение незнакомой Тони инопланетной техники… что случается на удивление часто; когда дело касается знаний о других мирах и их культурах, мало кто может сравниться с Питером Квиллом. Тони слушает и впитывает, а еще покупает, покупает и покупает. К тому моменту, как они покидают рынок, он буквально фонтанирует новыми идеями по поводу того, как можно было бы улучшить костюм, квинджеты и почти все костюмы и оружие Мстителей.

Ну, если они еще когда-нибудь подпустят его к своему оружию.

— Можем отослать это все назад, — предлагает Питер. — Такси доставит все к кораблю.

— И что потом? — интересуется Тони.

— В космопорте есть боты, которые помогают загружать и разгружать, — отвечает Питер.

— И ты вот так просто пустишь их на свой корабль? — недоверчиво спрашивает Тони.

— В грузовой отсек — да, — Питер видит, что Тони хмурится, и добавляет. — Не беспокойся. Перед отлетом мы просканируем весь корабль. Это стандартная процедура.

Питер здесь уже был, а Тони нет; надо просто довериться знаниям остальных — они понимают, что делают. С некоторым усилием Тони проглатывает готовые сорваться с языка возражения и просто кивает.

— Хорошо.

Они вызывают такси и складывают туда покупки. Провожают его взглядом, когда оно направляется в космопорт.

— Ты голоден? — спрашивает Питер.

Тони отворачивается от удаляющегося такси, которое уже успело превратиться в серебристую точку на горизонте.

— Ага, — отвечает он. — Кто ж знал, что шоппинг — такая тяжелая работа?

* * *   
Ресторан, который выбирает Питер, не самый шикарный или дорогой, но оставляет впечатление самого уединенного. Столики имеют круглую форму, места для сидения расставлены вокруг них, и в итоге остается достаточно места даже для очень больших инопланетян. Каждый столик отделен от всех остальных занавесками, и посетители могут сами выбрать, закрывать их, или нет.

Питер заказывает всего понемногу и просит официанта задернуть занавеску. Он смотрит на Тони, улыбается и пересаживается, чтобы быть рядышком.

— Ку-ку.

— Ку-ку, — откликается Тони.

Внезапно его сердце начинает биться быстрее. День был длинным и суматошным, его внимание все время было сосредоточено на чем-то другом, и он почти не замечал Питера.

Но теперь все внимание Тони сосредоточено на нем.

Он видит доброго, умного человека, никогда не просившего большего, чем ему могут дать. Первое приглашение присоединиться к Стражам могло быть сделано под влиянием момента, но оно не было бездумным. Питер приложил все усилия, чтобы с самого начала он чувствовал себя как дома, стал его другом, когда Тони, казалось, был обречен на одинокую жизнь изгнанника. 

Питер знает, каково это — делать страшный выбор и совершать ужасные вещи ради спасения остальных. Он понимает, что такое вина и что такое искупление — Стражи Галактики существуют благодаря потребности Питера исправить то, что он допустил с Фалангой. Но в отличие от Тони он никогда не позволял, чтобы вина поглощала его и доводила до ненависти к самому себе. Он никогда не сбивался с пути.  
Тони уже поздновато такому учиться, но не поздно научиться ценить такие качества в других.

Он наклоняется и целует Питера. Так сложилось, что он ценит — очень ценит — и другие вещи в Питере Квилле. Его сияющие голубые глаза. Легкую улыбку. Выдающиеся физические данные и умелые руки. То, как он целует Тони и прикасается к нему, словно в этот момент для него не существует весь остальной мир.

Занавеска раскачивается, и они отодвигаются друг от друга. Впрочем, никто не входит; должно быть, ее просто кто-то случайно задел.

— Тебе весело? — спрашивает Питер.

— Да, — честно отвечает Тони. — Этот рынок — просто что-то с чем-то. Я чувствовал себя как ребенок в кондитерской.

— Есть и другие похожие, — говорит Питер. — Можем и туда сходить, если хочешь.

Предложение наполняет Тони радостью. Он думает о том, что только смерть может разлучить его с желанием изучить новую технику. И все же он знает, что должен радоваться хотя бы тому, что уже получил. Они почти весь день выполняли его прихоти, и почти наверняка это на корню разрушило все остальные планы Питера на день. Меньшее, что он может, — как-то это Питеру компенсировать.

— Возможно, — он надеется, что его голос звучит нормально, что в нем нет обиды или разочарования, или чего-то такого.

— Ладно, — Питер слегка улыбается. — Знаешь, ты прикольный, когда закупаешься иностранными приборами.

Тони отводит взгляд. Он _не чувствует_ себя прикольным. Он чувствует себя эгоистичным и мелочным. Но он не хочет портить день, который до этой минуты был отличным, поэтому говорит:  
— Что конкретно ты заказал? Мне стоит беспокоиться по поводу аллергии?

На мгновенье Питер кажется возмущенным, но потом успокаивается, явно решая не развивать тему. 

— Нет, — отвечает он. — В меню _есть_ то, что ядовито для людей, но поверь мне, такое я не заказывал.

А вот занятная мысль. Интересно, что из своих знаний Питер почерпнул в результате неудачных экспериментов, и сколько раз спартойские гены спасали его от гибели [8].

Входит официант; чтобы принести весь заказ, бедолаге пришлось просить помощи у двоих коллег. Они расставляют тарелки на столе и предупреждают, какие не стоит пока трогать из-за того, что они слишком горячие. Последними на столе появляются стаканы, и после официанты уходят, снова надежно плотно закрывая занавеску.

Тони осматривает еду. Некоторая кажется сомнительной, но все очень вкусно пахнет.

— С чего начнем?

Питер указывает на тарелку с пухлыми колбасками, сложенными кружком вокруг чего-то, похожего на капустный салат (но почти наверняка это не он).

— Вот с этого, — говорит он. — Тебе понравится.

Тони не нужно повторять дважды. Он радостно принимается за еду.

* * *  
Два часа спустя, оплатив поразительно большой счет, они выходят из ресторана. Тони чувствует себя так, словно за один вечер потолстел на двадцать фунтов [9]; он и не помнит, когда в прошлый раз так много съедал за раз. Помимо основных блюд оказалось еще как минимум полдюжины видов десерта, которые надо было попробовать — и каждый тоже был изумительным.

— Я в броню не влезу теперь, — смеется он.

— Ну, этого нельзя допустить, — отвечает Питер. Они идут по улице, и он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Тони.

Тони слегка вздрагивает — этот простой жест застал его врасплох. Он не отдергивает руку и почти уверен, что Питер даже ничего не замечает, но все равно не может не чувствовать себя обманщиком.

Он знает, что этого не заслуживает. Всего этого не заслуживает после того, что сделал. Главное, он не только футурист, но еще и реалист. Он знает, что долго все это не продлится. Рано или поздно придется вернуться на Землю и оставить в прошлом Питера Квилла и Стражей Галактики.

Рано или поздно придется перестать убегать.

Словно призрак из прошлого, в его памяти всплывает голос Пеппер, в котором звучат раздражение и печаль: «Ох, Тони, почему ты не можешь быть добр к себе?»

Он не знает, как это делать. И никогда не знал. Пеппер тоже это понимала, вот почему она была им так недовольна.  
Но он может попытаться. Хотя бы попробовать. И поэтому Тони позволяет себе ухватиться за руку Питера, пока они идут по улице этого сияющего спутника в самом центре Галактики, пусть даже он этого не заслуживает.

Питер никуда не торопится. Вечером на улице еще больше народу, чем днем. Музыка доносится из открытых дверей и окон, а тьму разрывают яркие огни. Звезды над их головами, конечно, искусственные, они просто спроецированы на ночное небо, которое тоже технически даже не существует. Как и все на Ра’Вел, они не настоящие, но очень красивые. 

Тони и Питер проходят мимо ресторанов, массажных салонов, баров. Питер указывает на высокую конструкцию, которая словно бы составлена из башен, отлитых из желтого стекла. 

— Это «Золотая Удача», — говорит он. — Самое большое местное казино. Я готов спорить, что Рокет сейчас там, сколачивает состояние.

— Впечатляет, — выдыхает Тони. Если бы архитекторы Лас-Вегаса могли видеть «Золотую Удачу», у них бы, вероятно, случилась истерика от зависти. 

— Можем зайти, если хочешь, — предлагает Питер. Он колеблется. — Впрочем, я думаю, они ничего безалкогольного не предлагают.

Даже сам факт того, что он спросил, тронуло Тони и вызвало в нем благодарность. И хотя ему хочется зайти и посмотреть, как выглядит казино изнутри, его трезвость еще очень хрупка и юна. Он слишком долго и отчаянно сражался за то, чтобы снова ее обрести, и лучше не рисковать.

— Рокет потом нам расскажет, как там.

Питер просто кивает и больше ничего на эту тему не говорит. Но сжимает руку Тони.

Они идут дальше. Сворачивают на боковую улочку. Сладкий сахарный запах наполняет воздух. Если бы Тони только что не съел столько же, сколько весит сам, ему бы точно захотелось попробовать, что это так вкусно пахнет. Но он просто ничего уже больше в себя не впихнет, поэтому даже не предлагает.

Они продолжают просто шататься по городу. Воздух теплый, но не душный. Звезды над их головами движутся в точном соответствии с координатами, передаваемыми механизмами, управляющими их ночью. Где-то на другой стороны спутника сейчас полдень, и солнце, возможно, голубое или зеленое. Где-то там его новые друзья наслаждаются свободным временем, возможностью отдохнуть и забыть на время о своих обязанностях.

Единственный человек, с которым Тони хочет сейчас быть, уже рядом. Они неторопливо прогуливаются, заглядывают в витрины и останавливаются время от времени посмотреть уличные представления. Он не отпускает руку Питера и дважды крадет у него поцелуй, когда представляется такая возможность.

Тони не в курсе, что конкретно Питер планировал на вечер, но знает, чем бы [i]он[/i] хотел заняться, когда они останутся вдвоем. И, черт побери, это точно не шоппинг.

Город простирается перед ними. Искусственная ночь сгущается, огни магазинов, дискотек и тату-салонов, кажется, становятся ярче. Кругом мелькают вспышки света — фиолетовые, красные и зеленые. Цвет оттеняет глаза Питера, играет в его волосах.

Выглядит очень красиво. Питер создан для того, чтобы быть в центре внимания, купаться в ярком свете, думает Тони. Хотя бы из эстетических соображений он хотел бы увидеть Питера в старом костюме, глубокого синего цвета с яркими красными вставками, но по причинам, которые Питер не объясняет, он отказывается его надевать [10]. Тони носил старый костюм Стар-Лорда, когда внезапно объявилась Анжела, а броня была повреждена и требовала починки [11].

Сейчас Питер ярким цветам старой формы предпочитает более сдержанные тона. Тони хочет знать, почему, но не будет спрашивать, по той же, вероятно, причине, по которой Питер не спрашивает о том, что случилось на Земле.

В мире, который они создали для себя, нет места вопросам.

Свернув за очередной угол, они снова видят казино «Золотая Удача» на некотором расстоянии впереди. Они сделали по городу большой круг.

— Что это? — Тони указывает на золотой шар, покачивающийся на короткой золотой цепочке. Та присоединена к тонкому золотому столбу, словно растущему из крыши самой высокой башни казино. Издалека сфера кажется маленькой, но должно быть, на деле она весьма большая — это можно понять хотя бы по тому, что они видят ее отсюда.

— Точно не знаю, — признается Питер. — Но легенда гласит, что если загадать желание, прикоснувшись к ней, то оно исполнится.

Тони смотрит на шар, когда они подходят к казино ближе. Насколько он видит, к нему не подобраться. Даже если кто-то осмелится забраться на башню и выбраться на крышу, он не сможет дотянуться до нее. Рид Ричардс, возможно, смог бы улечься плашмя и вытянуть руку, но остальным надо просто иметь шестифутовую конечность. И хотя, возможно, на Ра’Вел есть парочка инопланетян, которые обладают нужной анатомией, Тони пока тут таковых не встречал.

Он оглядывается и видит, что Питер смотрит на него и едва заметно улыбается. Легко догадаться, о чем он думает… и Тони улыбается в ответ, всегда готовый к вызову.

— Наперегонки? — предлагает Питер. Не успевает Тони ответить, он включает свои реактивные ботинки и поднимается в воздух.

На долю секунды Тони задумывается: он не уверен, что хочет призывать броню посреди заполненной людьми улицы. Впрочем, через мгновение его извечное стремление соревноваться просыпается, и он запоздало удивляется, зачем вообще притворялся перед самим собой, что не станет принимать вызов.

Он быстро активизирует броню, открывая чехол на поясе, чтобы части костюма могли материализоваться вокруг его тела. Вокруг ступней и ног возникают ботинки, и он взмывает высоко в ночное небо, парит над испуганными людьми.

Несмотря на то, что Питер стартует раньше, у него нет ни единого шанса добраться до сферы первым. Тони проносится мимо него с лихой ухмылкой, вскидывает два пальца — универсальный символ победы. Шар становится все больше и больше, он сияет на фоне звездного неба собственным золотым светом; и вот Тони уже кладет на него ладонь.

Он думает о том, что сказал Питер, о той легенде, согласно которой исполняются желания, и внезапно ему в голову приходит старая детская песенка. Он готов поспорить, что никогда не пел ее, даже когда был ребенком, но в какой-то момент, наверное, от кого-то ее услышал, раз вспоминает сейчас.

Тони на мгновенье закрывает глаза, позволяя простым словам всплыть в памяти.

_Яркий свет звезды одной -  
Первой в темноте ночной.  
Желаю, чтоб сбылось хоть раз  
To, что загадал сейчас_. [12]

_Пожалуйста_.

Тони открывает глаза и видит Питера, зависшего с другой стороны сферы и улыбающегося ему. 

— Поздравляю, — он указывает на золотой шар, но не пытается к нему прикоснуться. — Что ты пожелал? Или не можешь сказать? 

_Желаю, чтоб сбылось хоть раз_.

— Тебя, — отвечает Тони. — Я пожелал тебя. 

И прямо там, на виду у всей улицы он придвигается к Питеру и целует его.

Этот поцелуй поначалу очень нежный, почти целомудренный. Питер поднимает руку, чтобы дотронуться до шеи Тони, ласково гладит пальцем его подбородок. Нереальность ситуации внезапно захватывает его, и Тони углубляет поцелуй, желая в этот момент большего, гораздо большего.

Питер отодвигается, совсем чуть-чуть — только чтобы дотронуться лбом до лба Тони.

— Круто мы не привлекаем к себе внимание, — шепчет он.

— Мы ради доброго дела, — так же тихо произносит Тони.

Питер улыбается.

— Верно.

Его свободная рука, как замечает теперь Тони, лежит на золотой сфере.

Он не спрашивает, каково желание Питера. У него есть ощущение, что он уже знает.

Где-то внизу люди что-то кричат и показывают на них. 

— Надо возвращаться, — говорит он. Чем дольше они тут болтаются в воздухе, тем больше риск, что начнутся проблемы. А дальше по улице он видел шикарный отель и теперь хочет, чтобы они отправились туда. Там он сможет принять долгий горячий душ и стоять под водой, не беспокоясь, что она закончится. Сможет прижать Питера к стене и целовать, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться, затем развернуть и положить на кровать. Они смогут шуметь, сколько угодно, и бодрствовать всю ночь, а потом все же заснуть, прижавшись друг к другу в коконе из простыней, сплетя руки и ноги.

Там он сможет осуществить их желания.

— Ага, — соглашается Питер. — Отличная идея.

Они начинают спускаться, назад на улицу, и внезапно Тони смеется. Зачем идти, когда можно лететь? 

— Давай-ка, — он машет рукой в направлении отеля.

Питер колеблется, и Тони уже решает, что допустил ошибку, но потом пожимает плечами и улыбается.

— Почему бы и нет?

Тони ухмыляется. Это не то же самое, что летать с Кэрол или Роуди: они всегда бросают друг другу вызов, пытаются выяснить, кто быстрее и лучше. В небе они постоянно испытывают себя на прочность. Это по-своему забавно, но сейчас все иначе. Он слегка притормаживает, чтобы не опережать Питера, и они летят сквозь ночь наравне, плечом к плечу. Это дарит ему настолько глубокое удовлетворение, что Тони удивляется, почему никогда не делала этого раньше. Как так вышло, что они даже не осознавал, насколько это приятно — такая маленькая, простая вещь. 

Они летят по искусственному ночному небу, высоко над цветными огнями, низко под поблескивающими искусственными звездами. Несмотря на плотную трапезу, Тони чувствует легкость во всем теле, словно ничто не тянет его вниз. Наконец-то вся вина и все грехи, которые он постоянно ощущает, остались позади.

Он думает, что и правда может быть счастлив.

Впрочем, вслух ничего не говорит. Не хочет портить момент. Просто движется вперед, рядом с Питером, и они летят над улицами этого города чудес, где возможно все.

\---  
Пояснения к тексту:

[1] Эти события подробно описываются в линейке "Аннигиляция.Завоевание". Непосредственная роль Питера раскрывается в мини-серии "Аннигиляция. Завоевание. Стар-Лорд".  
Крии - инопланетная раса, давние враги скрулллов.

[2] После возвращения Тони из космоса его место в команде Стражей на какое-то время занимает Кэрол, Капитан Марвел. Для нее это далеко не первое путешествие за пределы нашей планеты, но в данном случае явно дается отсылка именно к этим событиям.

[3] Тони помогал Кэрол осознать и преодолеть алкогольную зависимость. Более подробно об этом можно почитать в Iron Man, vol 3

[4] Отсылка к событиям новых "Новых Мстителей". Если совсем упрощенно, Иллюминаты сталкиваются с необходимостью предотвратить угрожающее Земле столкновение миров, ведущее к их уничтожению. Тони играет во всем этом далеко не последнюю и, как водится, неоднозначную роль.

[5] Экстремис - высокотехнологичный вирус, разработанный Майей Хансен. Переписывает генетический код зараженного, превращая организм (в данном случае, человека), по сути, в киборга.   
Тони заражает себя Экстремисом в первой сюжетной арке Iron Man, vol 4. Позже теряет вирус после событий Гражданской Войны. Затем снова получает его в свое распоряжение (уже версию 3.0) и использует для собственных корыстных целей (подробнее об этом можно почитать в Superior Iron Man)

[6] Броня на основе Экстремиса, полностью интегрированная с нервной системой Тони. Хранилась в его теле и появлялась/исчезала по мысленному указанию.  
Переводчик ужасно извиняется за кошмарное написание, но переводить название как-то глупо, а изыскания на предмет, какое же название официально принято в русском варианте, ничего не дали.  
Оригинал: http://marvel.wikia.com/Iron_Man_Armor_Model_38

 

[7] Отсылка к событиям Superior Iron Man. На момент написания (и перевода) фанфика серия не завершена, поэтому предположения относительно развития событий являются спекуляциями автора.

[8] В комиксном каноне Питер Квилл - сын земной женщины Мередит Квилл и императора Спарты по имени Джейсон (в более поздних версиях - Дж'сон) Спартанский. Долгое время он не знал о своем смешанном происхождении, а когда узнал и познакомился с папой поближе, очень не одобрил методов благородного родителя, плюнул тому в лицо и свалил в закат. Это не отменяет того факта, что Питеру досталась половина инопланетных генов, в результате чего он фактически находится на пике возможностей, доступных для человека, то есть, очень сильный, очень умный и очень ударопрочный. Его это не раз выручало.  
(В олдскуле история взаимоотношений с отцом развивается по несколько иному сценарию, но это другая история, потому что с Тони знаком только постребутный Питер, а соответственно, лишь о нем сейчас и идет речь)

[9] Примерно 9 килограмм

[10] Возможно, это связано с трагическими событиями доребутных "Стражей" и приключения с Таносом в Раковой вселенной, в результате которого погиб Ричард Райдер, лучший друг Питера в те времена.   
Соответственно, узнать больше об этих сюжетах можно во втором томе "Стражей Галактики" и линейке "Императива Таноса".

[11] Тони действительно носил костюм Питера Квилла, но не тот, который упоминается выше, а совсем старый, еще олдскульный.  
Что интересно, этот костюм немного напоминает форму директора Щ.И.Т.а.

[12] Оригинал:  
Star light - star bright  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have the wish I wish tonight.

Эти слова используются сразу в нескольких песнях, но изначально это - детская присказка, которая произносится перед загадыванием желания на падающую звезду.   
Насколько известно переводчику, полного аналога в русском языке не существует. Для текста использовался самый приятный стихотворный перевод, который удалось найти: www.x-libri.ru/elib/rener000/00000037.htm.


End file.
